


John Winchester Drabble

by The_Grey_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, mention of hurt John and hurt Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Angel/pseuds/The_Grey_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I wrote out of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Winchester Drabble

His hands were just the right kind of rough. The way they felt on your skin sent shivers down your spine. All of him was rough, really, and not just around the edges. No, all of the outside of him. Most people thought he was on the inside, too, but you knew better. You had witnessed first hand how soft he could be, especially when the two of you were alone.

He’d hold you close every time the hunting life got too much for you to bear and you couldn’t hold back the tears anymore or every time you’d wake up from a nightmare. He’d wrap his arms around you when he slept and he’d patch you up after a hunt gone wrong. Whenever he was the one who got hurt, he would complain and whine the whole time you were treating his wounds.

“I can take care of myself, Y/N.” He’d grumble.

“Maybe but you’re a crap sew.” You would reply with a roll of your eyes. “Now, stop squirming, you big baby.”

He wouldn’t stop bitching until you were done. You would put the supplies back into the first aid kit and he would snuggle your side, the painkillers making him sleepy, and that was when he hadn’t had any booze. You would then spend the next few days nursing him back to a state where he was good enough to drive to the next town. And, then, the cycle would start all over again.

His hands were just the right kind of rough…


End file.
